


Torn

by AFey



Series: Challenge #1 Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics Writer’s Bingo [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Affairs, Bingo Entry Challenge #1, F/F, Infidelity, Mirandy Year of Fun and Frolics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: “It started with a look.A long, appraising look followed by a sly licking of her lips.”





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - “secret affair”.
> 
> (Grouped together in a series so I can keep track of which fic is part of what challenge)

It started with a look.

A long, appraising look followed by a sly licking of her lips.

But it was months before anything really happened.

Months before her lips and tongue were used for something more than dispensing comments laced with casual cruelty or faint praise.

Their first kiss was in her office. A first kiss that began one night when it was just the two of them, everyone else dismissed because Andrea was the only person she could tolerate in her presence. A kiss that started because she was lonely, angry, frustrated. A kiss that ended when Andrea sighed, pulled away and said, “I have to go, Miranda. Nate’s waiting for me.”

Nine days afterwards, lingering brushes of fingertips turned into deliberate caresses. They were inside her town car, returning from a showing. Andrea slid across the seat and placed her hand on Miranda’s knee, a questioning look on her beautiful face. She nodded, but minutes later reached down and removed Andrea’s wandering hand. “Not here. Not yet,” she said, her tone heavy with regret.

Three more weeks passed before they had sex.

The girls and Stephen were absent from the townhouse and they took advantage of the privacy. Andrea walked into her study, and handed over _The Book_.

“Is there anything else you need Miranda?”

“Yes.”

For thirty minutes the only other words exchanged were, “more, harder, please and oh, God.”

After that, the townhouse remained their preferred location.

At first, it really was just sex.

Nights of quiet fucking against the wall of her study, three of her fingers thrusting in and out as Andrea swallowed her screams. Lazy afternoons with Andrea on her knees, her tongue giving Miranda everything she wanted, anticipating exactly what she needed.

Five months into their affair she realised it was more than just sex. An afternoon of fucking had turned into cuddling and shared confessions and she was tempted to ask Andrea to spend the night.

“Nate’s in Boston. I could stay.”

“Andrea, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she lied.

Two weeks later she’d held Andrea in her arms and asked her to stay. Miranda told herself she was being kind, not sending her home to a lonely apartment. An apartment she now lived in alone because her boyfriend had left her for a new job. A decision that angered Miranda since she was well aware of what he’d always thought of Andrea’s career ambitions.

But in the end, it was a selfish move.

It was two months later that the guilt wore her down, made her question every act since that first kiss in her office.

She felt no guilt for cheating on Stephen. Their relationship had been a useful mutual facade for years. Both of them knew, but never acknowledged, that their hearts were never really part of the marriage contract.

The guilt she felt was purely about what their affair had done to Andrea.

Her boyfriend gone. Her friends distant at best. Her parents confused by the changes in their daughter.

All Andrea had was Miranda and a job.

She knew the sacrifice wasn’t worth it. She knew she wasn’t worth it.

Their secret affair would end up being Andrea’s biggest disappointment.

And still she couldn’t end it.


End file.
